


Выбор есть далеко не всегда

by passionario



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Да, это была еще одна история про колледж. Про университет, если быть точным. Да, они постоянно ссорились, но все равно дружили. Да, имел место быть спор. Да, и почему обязательно должен быть этот дурацкий момент про «мы проснулись в одной кровати после пьянки»! Но Мерлин все равно и не понял, почему все так получилось, а Моргана только гнусно хихикала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор есть далеко не всегда

Название: Выбор есть далеко не всегда  
Бета: lyekka  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Артур/Мерлин, Моргана, Гвен и многие другие  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: 5000 слов  
Жанр: юмор, романс  
Предупреждения: набор штампов; автор развлекался, как мог :'D  
Примечание: написано на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали»  
Дисклеймер: все права у BBC; чудесные коллажи сделаны sev-rnd.  
Тема № 11: college!AU

\- Диплом. Диплом, диплом, диплом… - монотонно бубнил Мерлин себе под нос, идя вдоль книжных полок в библиотеке.  
Почему он уже должен сочинять этот треклятый диплом, ведь до конца его обучения еще полтора года! Но Гаюс заладил: иди и выбирай, начинай собирать материал и писать. И потом, почему, например, факультету магии надо писать трактаты для выпуска, а факультету рыцарей за дипломную работу засчитывают квест, в котором все пункты выполнены. С точки зрения Мерлина сидеть с кучей пыльных старых фолиантов, многие из которых проблематично приподнять даже с помощью заклинаний, было куда сложнее.  
С другой стороны, некоторые студенты с факультета рыцарей посещали дополнительные курсы «Что делать, если ты наследник престола», и в таком случае им надо было сдавать еще и практику по этому курсу, за тем редким исключением, когда они уже успели занять трон и не потеряли его до выпуска.  
Тема диплома упорно не хотела идти на ум. Гаюс язвительно однажды прошелся по тому, что Мерлину стоит написать научный труд на тему «Как быть Повелителем Драконов, но не уметь ими командовать, потому что жалко». Строго говоря, Гаюс вообще не должен был быть его куратором. Он был главой кафедры лечебной магии, в то время как Мерлину прописали специализацию на боевую. Но на четвертом курсе, когда Мерлина настиг взрыв от собственного заклинания, он твердо решил изучить и лечебную. Как правило, на него ходили только девушки, и Мерлин чувствовал себя среди них неловко. Моргана вечно язвила то про его уши, то про его магические способности, но это было ничто в сравнении с тем, что иногда делал ее брат.  
Пендрагоны – проклятая семейка, это Мерлин твердо решил для себя еще на первом курсе, когда был наивным тринадцатилетним мальчиком.  
Студенты жили в общежитии, по два человека в комнате, и соседом Мерлина был Артур Пендрагон. До тех пор, пока Мерлин не начал подрабатывать в таверне неподалеку и не переехал в маленькую каморку под крышей этой самой таверны. Артур был невыносим, он был выскочкой, задавакой и ослом, у него была своя свита верных ему рыцарей, и то, что у него всегда был высший балл по всем предметам, совсем его не оправдывало. В общем-то, Мерлину, если подумать, даже нравилась Моргана – она всегда ставила брата на место своим не иссякающим сарказмом.  
Но Мерлин все равно сбежал, как только смог, потому что жить с Артуром было невозможно. Привыкнув дома к тому, что за ним убирают слуги, он издевался над Мерлином и говорил, что его крестьянская душа привычна к повседневной работе. И вываливал свою грязную одежду на постель Мерлина. Артур предлагал ему почистить доспехи, проверить боевого коня и поскрести его шкуру. Кстати, животина была бешенная, и приближаться к ней было опасно для жизни, если вы – не Артур Пендрагон… И так далее.  
Они ругались, цапались, но все равно продолжали общаться. Оказалось, что если не жить с Артуром в одной комнате, а изредка видеться лишь на лекциях, все не так плохо. К тому же, у них было слишком много общих друзей.  
Сейчас с Артуром жил Леон, который секрету рассказал Мерлину, что Артур безропотно все за собой убирает. Правда, Леон был одним из будущих рыцарей Артура, и, наверное, тому было просто стыдно показывать, какая он свинья, перед будущими подданными.  
Ах да. Артур Пендрагон был принцем. Что делало его совсем невыносимым. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

Проторчав в библиотеке целый час, Мерлин так ничего и не придумал. Философски рассудив, что вряд ли его сегодня уже озарит, он решил вернуться в таверну. Близился вечер, будет много работы, да и Моргана хотела заглянуть посидеть и поболтать немного.  
В университете старательно проповедовали равноправие и отсутствие классовых различий. Будь ты хоть сын короля, хоть побирушка с улицы – талант есть талант. Те, у кого не хватало денег заплатить за обучение, получали кредиты и должны были отрабатывать их таким способом, какой предпочтет ученый совет. Кого-то оставляли лаборантом при кафедрах, кто-то получал назначение на места и отдавал часть своей зарплаты в уплату долга.  
А еще были счастливчики, настолько талантливые, что им давали стипендию и грант на собственные изыскания, если они планировались. Но это было неважно. Мерлину, например, повезло. А может, за него замолвил слово Гаюс. Сам он сильно сомневался в своих выдающихся магических способностях, потому что даже дурацкий дракон, пускай и являвшийся на его зов, все равно не слушался. Он отпускал мерзкие шуточки и насмехался над его великим предназначением, будто на самом деле Мерлину было суждено всю жизнь сидеть в грязном домике на окраинах современного мира и варить витаминные пустышки, выдавая их за любовные зелья.  
«Равноправие, да, конечно», - мысленно фыркнул Мерлин, возвращаясь к началу своих рассуждений. Большинство высокородных выскочек ходили, задрав носы к потолку, и с презрением смотрели на тех, кто, подобно Мерлину, ходили в сильно поношенной и залатанной одежде.  
Моргана, незаконнорожденная дочь Утера Пендрагона, которую тот признал своим ребенком и воспитал как принцессу, была начисто лишена этого дурацкого снобизма, за что искренне нравилась Мерлину. Она была невыносима, конечно, но у всех свои недостатки. Моргана дружила с Гвен, дочерью трактирщика, у которого жил и работал Мерлин, и поэтому они часто виделись. Пока Моргана молчала, ее еще можно было принять за высокородную даму. Но высокородным дамам совсем не полагается изъясняться подобным образом, считал Мерлин. Моргана была сварливой на язык, вредной, острой на язык и с ней было ужасно интересно болтать. Ну и да, она была той, кто ставил Артура на место.  
Когда Мерлин доплелся до таверны, там уже было людно. Моргану не было видно, и Мерлин проворно шмыгнул за стойку, попутно натягивая на себя фартук. Он не стыдился того, что подрабатывает в подобном месте. Здесь, у Сэма, публика была исключительно приличная, в основном те студенты, у которых не хватает денег пошиковать, но с друзьями посидеть хочется. Кажется, именно Моргана пустила моду на хождение к Сэму, припомнил Мерлин. Знаете, как это бывает: сначала приходишь один, потом с другом, потом – друг со своим другом…  
Сэмом звали отца Гвен. И он был бесконечно признателен Мерлину и Моргане за известность своего заведения, поэтому сдавал комнату Мерлину бесплатно, а любимый столик Морганы всегда ревностно охранялся от посторонних.  
Работы было много, Мерлин не заметил, как наступил вечер. Моргана появилась, когда за окнами начинало темнеть, и вместе с ней в притихшую было залу оглушительным шумом и гамом ввалились Артур и его свита, как называл их про себя Мерлин. Нет, они все были его хорошими приятелями, но это же рыцари. Они всегда шумные, грязные, лязгают, пьют много эля и после них куча мороки с уборкой.  
\- Я не думал, что вас будет так много, - кисло улыбнулся Мерлин, когда к нему подошла Моргана. Та и бровью не повела.  
\- Да брось! Через четыре дня они все отбывают на свой разнесчастный выпускной квест. Артур мне уже надоел своим занудством. А вдруг мне достанется задание в Камелоте, и что тогда, - передразнила она брата. Получилось очень похоже, и настроение Мерлина потихоньку поползло вверх.  
\- Ты еще будешь по ним скучать, вот увидишь, - хмыкнула Моргана.  
\- Не буду, - категорично заявил Мерлин. Раздался звон разбившегося стекла и вопль Гавейна. – Определенно не буду, - добавил он, беря метлу и направляясь к компании рыцарей.  
\- Будешь. Особенно по Артуру, - Моргана ухмыльнулась. Эта ее ухмылка считалась особо опасной. Как правило, за ней следовали какие-нибудь гадости.  
\- Я не могу скучать по такому идиоту! – возмутился Мерлин. – С какой ста... Ой!  
Он врезался в кого-то, уронил метлу и больно упал на пол. Разумеется, Мерлин налетел на Артура. На кого еще он мог налететь, если в зале почти никого не осталось, кроме рыцарей, которые дружно сдвинули столы в центр и сидели там. Только на Артура, чтобы тот остаток вечера изводил его своими замечаниями, которые, судя по остроте и неприятности, ему втайне сочиняла Моргана по ночам.  
\- Мерлин, - голос Артура был до того ласковым, что уже было обидно, - давай мы найдем тебе заклинание для распрямления ног?  
\- Найди завтра утром свой меч, - огрызнулся Мерлин.  
Года полтора назад, после очередной попойки по поводу, кажется, успешно завершенного курса по спасению прекрасных дам, который люто ненавидели все рыцари, Артур доотмечался до того, что меч, подаренный отцом на пятнадцатилетие и бывший фамильным оружием Пендрагонов, потерялся. Его нашел Мерлин, случайно. Меч валялся в канаве, в куче мусора, а когда Мерлин принес его Артуру, который хоть и лежал с тяжелым похмельем, но уже начал паниковать из-за пропажи. Утер убил бы его за такое. Мерлин вручил Артуру и меч, и зелье против похмелья, после чего с него взяли обещание молчать. Мерлин и молчал, но иногда вставлял в разговор такие вот намеки.  
Нет, ему нравилось проводить время с Артуром. Когда тот не вел себя, как задница. Так уж сложилось, что друзей среди однокурсников по факультету у Мерлина особо не было, а с Артуром с его первого дня в университете были рядом. В их комнату вечно вваливались другие рыцари, они знакомили Мерлина с третьими рыцарями, те с четвертыми, и сейчас, будучи на предпоследнем году обучения, Мерлин мог с чистым сердцем сказать, что знает почти всех рыцарей, но студентов-магов знает только по макушкам, виденным на лекциях или во время сессий.  
Ну, разве что Моргана, но это было даже как-то несолидно. Ах да. Моргана была ведьмой, самой настоящей, что делало ее очарование совсем убийственным.  
Когда Мерлин вернулся, Моргана ловко вцепилась ему в рукав.  
\- Давай поспорим, - предложила она. – Что ты все-таки будешь скучать по Артуру, пока его не будет этот месяц. Он же может еще и не вернуться, мало ли какое ему задание попадется, - она сделала трагичную мину.  
\- Выживет, - пожал плечами Мерлин.  
Он не сомневался, что кто-кто, а Артур справится с любым заданием. Его считали одним из лучших рыцарей, и многие мастера уже не могли победить его даже в обычных учебных поединках.  
\- Но скучать ты будешь, - настаивала Моргана.  
Протиравшая рядом стаканы Гвен тихо фыркнула.  
\- Ладно, давай, - устало согласился Мерлин. – Все равно ты ошибаешься. И, - спохватился он, - ты не будешь применять ко мне магию! Никаких воздействий.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбка Морганы была такой широкой, что даже казалась искренней. Почему-то Мерлину это дико не понравилось.

Утро было… тесным. Это не то определение, которое Мерлин привык давать утру. Обычно оно было слишком рано. Или мерзкое. Или вообще ненужное. Но нынешнее было тесным, потому что его вжимали в стену, не давая толком пошевелиться. Изловчившись, Мерлин лягнул ногой внезапную преграду к свободе.  
Раздалось подозрительно знакомое ворчание, а потом Мерлин почувствовал, что стало гораздо свободнее. Перевернувшись на спину, он обнаружил, что рядом сидит Артур и подпирает голову рукой.  
Слава небесам, на нем были штаны.  
\- Не спрашивай, - мрачно произнес Артур, предвосхищая все вопросы, которые готов был вывалить на него Мерлин. – Я не знаю, почему оказался в твоей постели. И как мы вообще поместились на этой доске. Нет, я понимаю, что ты тощий и вполне умещаешься, но девушки, например. Тебе не стыдно их сюда водить?  
Даже с похмелья, Артур все равно был задницей.  
Мерлин не стал говорить, что не было в его жизни никаких девушек, потому что Артур использовал бы это против него. Почти все девушки мечтали, чтобы он сделал ей предложение руки или сердца. Чего уж там, Камелот был процветающим королевством, а Артур был не только выгодным претендентом на роль мужа, но и вообще неплох. О его выдающихся подвигах ходили слухи по всему университету, младшекурсницы, из тех, кто уже думает о парнях, рассказывали их друг другу на ухо восторженным шепотом, стреляя глазками в проходящего мимо Артура.  
Мерлина это бесило. Его бесили девушки, постоянно хихикающие за их дверью, пока он еще жил в общежитии, бесило то, что они мешали ему учиться. Иногда он не понимал, почему Артур все еще живет в общежитии, ведь с его деньгами он мог спокойно снимать шикарные апартаменты в городе. Леон как-то сказал, что это способ Артура быть ближе к людям, способ лучше понимать их. Мерлин честно не представлял себе, как проживание в изолированной специфической среде студентов помогает лучше освоиться, но в чем-то Леон был прав. Если Артур умудрялся ладить с разношерстными представителями всех возможных социальных слоев, то и королевством сможет управлять.  
\- Но все равно убирайся отсюда, - велел Мерлин, вынырнув из размышлений. Артур все еще сидел рядом; его лицо казалось слишком бледным, на лбу блестели капли пота.  
Это было странно. Даже после совсем загульных пьянок Артур чувствовал себя нормально.  
\- Уверен, это была идея Морганы. Или Гавейна.  
Мерлин непонимающе нахмурился. От Морганы сейчас можно было ждать любой пакости, хотя они и договорились о честном споре.  
\- Ну, кинуть меня здесь, - пояснил Артур.  
\- Зато ты не потерял меч, - заметил Мерлин, заметив рукоять, торчащую из-под красного плаща Артура, который валялся на полу.  
\- Прекрати, - простонал Артур.  
Он встал, чуть пошатнулся, немного постоял и все-таки дошел до умывальника, который был в углу комнаты. Было темно, маленькое окно было плотно зашторено, но Артур прекрасно ориентировался. Некстати Мерлин вспомнил, что года три назад Артур долго встречался с Гвен, и даже судачили, что простая дочь трактирщика может стать королевой. Разумеется, ничего не вышло, им было всего по шестнадцать, но, положа руку на сердце, Мерлин мог честно сказать, что это был самый долгий роман в жизни Артура. Может, как раз потому, что они были так молоды. Ну, там, великая первая любовь, мы всегда будем вместе и так далее. Они были вместе около года, а потом появился Ланселот, были тяжелые полгода, но в итоге все остались счастливы.  
Наверное, тогда, эти три года назад, они бывали здесь вдвоем, подумал Мерлин.  
\- Дать тебе зелье от похмелья? Мы с Гаюсом разрабатывали новое, у меня где-то должен быть пузырек.  
\- Если ты хочешь провести на мне полевые испытания, я воздержусь, - сдержанно заметил Артур.  
\- Брось! – Мерлин почти обиделся. – Если бы я хотел тебя отравить, то давно это сделал.  
Он встал, отдернул занавеску, впуская в комнату солнечный свет. Солнце подбиралось к зениту, хорошо же это они проспали. На самом деле, Мерлин всегда плохо спал, если рядом с ним находился кто-то чужой. Полевая практика, когда надо было спать спиной к спине у костра, всегда давалась ему тяжело, Мерлин обычно ворочался всю ночь, а по возвращению в город отсыпался сутки. Единственным исключением был Артур. Мерлин спокойно спал даже в тот раз, когда Артуру на тренировке сломали нос, и он храпел так, что из соседних комнат приходили жаловаться.  
Небольшой настенный шкаф был заставлен всевозможными пузырьками и бутылками. Мерлин торопливо нашел среди них нужный флакон и протянул Артуру.  
\- Основным новшеством стало отсутствие прежнего мерзкого вкуса, если честно.  
\- Так тебе все-таки нужен подопытный, - проворчал Артур, но зелье выпил.  
Раньше Мерлин часто тайно подливал ему всевозможные зелья в питье и смотрел, что будет. Разумеется, это были безобидные настои, вроде сонного зелья или успокаивающего, но Артур все равно бесился. Мерлин злился, потому что обычно он подбирал для экспериментов те зелья, которые действительно были нужны Артуру. Например, сонное он проверял на нем тогда, когда Артура неделю мучила бессонница, а успокаивающее – когда в Камелоте чуть не началась война.  
\- Действительно, теперь не так отвратительно, - задумчиво протянул Артур, вернув пустой пузырек. – Спасибо.  
\- Да не за что, - расплылся в улыбке Мерлин.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Мерлину показалось, будто что-то изменилось, что сейчас между ними протянулась тонкая нить, но потом Артур шагнул мимо него, нить сначала провисла, а когда он наклонился за своей одеждой – порвалась, и наваждение прошло.

Вечером должны были объявить результаты лотереи квестов для рыцарей. По какой-то неведомой причине быть на этом мероприятии должны были все, и, плетясь в университет, Мерлин думал, что почему-то никого не бывает рядом с магами во время выбора темы диплома, что никто не помогает им собирать для него материалы. Что нет никакой торжественной церемонии утверждения этой самой темы, ты должен просто прийти на кафедру, чтобы куратор составил бумагу для ректората.  
В главном зале было людно. Разумеется, всех студентов здесь не было, в основном — первые и последние курсы. Младшие – потому что было интересно поглазеть, а старшие – потому что дружили со многими выпускниками.  
Обычно надо было спасать принцессу, убить дракона (иногда для подобных квестов разрешали брать с собой магов из разряда Повелителей Драконов, но это считалось несолидным), совершить паломничество или выиграть какой-нибудь особо сложный турнир. Порой попадались поиски какого-нибудь артефакта. Были задания, которые считали невыполнимыми, но такие выпадали редко, почти никогда.  
Мерлин нашел в толпе Моргану и встал рядом с ней.  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - прошептала она.  
\- Тебе приснилось что-то? – нахмурился Мерлин.  
Тяжелые сны о плохом будущем преследовали Моргану с детства. Однажды она сказала, что ненавидит свой дар. Что она видела во сне смерть Утера, смерть Артура и многих других. Что просыпаться с головной болью и не уметь забыть то, что увидела – худшее, что есть в магии для нее.  
\- Нет. Просто беспокойно, - качнула головой девушка, вновь оборачиваясь к возвышению, где собирались профессора.  
Ректор читал медленно, после каждого объявленного имени и задания раздавались либо одобрительные крики, либо сочувствующий шепот. Когда объявили задание для Артура, Моргана побледнела и вцепилась в Мерлина. В зале повисла гробовая тишина. Взглядом Мерлин нашел Артура, который смотрел прямо перед собой; он видел у него такой взгляд раньше, жесткий и собранный.  
Но никто еще не смог добыть трезубец Короля-Рыбака. Этот квест выпадал четыре раза за последние сто лет, и все эти рыцари погибли.  
Когда гул голосов в зале утих, ректор дочитал список. Но всем уже было не так интересно; толпа выжидающе смотрела на Артура, и тот, едва церемония была окончена, стремительно покинул зал. Моргана дернулась за ним, Мерлин, сам не зная почему, рванул следом за ней.  
В университете хватало укромных мест, чтобы спрятаться. Искать Артура можно было бы бесконечно, но Моргану вела магия. Мерлин знал, что она связала себя и Артура древним заклинанием уз крови. Из-за того, что они были сводными братом и сестрой, заклинание работало не полностью, но она всегда знала, где найти Артура, если это ей было надо.  
Артур оказался в старой башне, где когда-то были расположены спальные комнаты, но после постройки нового корпуса башню закрыли. Хотели сделать ремонт, переделать бывшие спальни в новые лаборатории, но, как это водится, планы остались планами, а башня так и стояла бесхозной. Теоретически, все было запечатано и висели замки, но это не останавливало студентов-магов и особо хитрых рыцарей. Гавейн снял большую часть замков еще курсе на третьем.  
\- Привет, - тихо сказала Моргана, присев рядом с Артуром на пыльный матрас кровати. – Как ты?  
\- Не пиши отцу, - глухо произнес Артур. – Пока я не вернусь. Я не хочу, чтобы он знал.  
\- Артур, но…  
\- Нет, - отрезал он и устало потер переносицу. – Моргана, не надо.  
Он поднял глаза и, моргнув, недоуменно посмотрел на Мерлина. Тот смутился, отступил было назад, но Артур пожал плечами и кивнул на соседнюю кровать.  
\- Только не говори ничего. Никаких глупостей.  
Видеть раздражение Артура, привычное и даже в какой-то степени родное, было странно. Как будто Артур просто храбрился, но Мерлин знал его слишком хорошо. Спокойствие не было напускным, Артур просто прятался здесь от ненужного внимания и пережидал бурю.  
\- Никаких «но ты обязательно вернешься» и «я верю в тебя».  
\- Но я все равно верю в тебя, - упрямо возразил Мерлин.  
\- Идиот, - тон, которым произнесли это Моргана и Артур, был абсолютно одинаковым.  
Мерлин кинул в них подушкой, подняв в воздух облака пыли. Они закашлялись, и этот кашель постепенно переходил в смех. Казалось диким смеяться здесь, в заброшенной спальне, зная, что один из них может скоро погибнуть, но этот смех убирал нервозность и волнение, как будто они были больны, а смех был лекарством.  
На подготовку к квесту рыцарям давалось три дня. У остальных факультетов занятий уже не было, многие разъехались по домам. Придя утром в библиотеку, Мерлин обнаружил Артура, сосредоточенно вчитывающийся в толстую книгу. Вокруг него лежало еще несколько, и он то и дело что-то выписывал.  
Больше в читальном зале никого не было, даже библиотекарь, дав Мерлину милостивое разрешение копаться где угодно, скрылся в задней комнате, чтобы пить чай.  
Сам Мерлин хотел сегодня все-таки выбрать эту несчастную тему для диплома, утвердить ее у Гаюса и уехать к матери в Эалдор. Она ждала его только через неделю, но Мерлин соскучился. Они не виделись уже почти год, потому что зимой, когда у него были каникулы, дороги были настолько плохи, что добраться до родной деревни не представлялось возможным.  
Гаюс говорил, что идея должна прийти изнутри. Что это должно быть что-то просто, нужное. Но Мерлин совершенно не представлял, что можно выбрать темой диплома по целительской магии. Зелья были, конечно, превосходным запасным вариантом, но они не привлекали его совсем. Мерлин мог сварить зелье практически любой сложности, но делал это скорее из необходимости, чем по желанию, что очень расстраивало Гаюса, который специализировался как раз на них.  
\- Что ты делаешь здесь в выходной? – раздался за спиной тихий голос Артура.  
Мерлин поспешно обернулся, чуть не врезавшись в стеллаж.  
\- У кого выходной, у кого нет, - пожал плечами Мерлин. – Я хочу утвердить тему своего диплома до отъезда домой. Гаюс настаивает.  
\- А, - Артур кивнул и сделал шаг вперед.  
Казалось, воздух сгустился, сделался вязким и горячим. Уши у Мерлина горели, когда он смотрел, как Артур медленно подходит к нему, замирает в одном шаге и пристально смотрит. Ему казалось, что нить, протянувшаяся и оборвавшаяся вчера, сейчас вновь между ними. Только в прошлый раз нить порвалась, и теперь они связаны в два раза короче и крепче.  
Мелькнула мысль, что Моргана не стала бы так воздействовать на своего брата ради дурацкой победы в споре. Они даже не договорились, на что спорят!  
\- Есть что-то в тебе, Мерлин, - Артур наклонил голову. Протянул руку и ткнул пальцем туда, где под одеждой быстро-быстро билось сердце Мерлина. – Но я никак не могу понять, что. Вроде бы, мы знакомы уже так давно, - он помолчал, - но мне постоянно кажется, что ты – всего лишь иллюзия себя самого.  
\- Предчувствие скорой смерти так на тебя подействовало? – Мерлин понимал, что это плохая шутка, но было уже поздно.  
Артур вцепился в его рубашку и дернул на себя, он тяжело и зло дышал, щуря глаза.  
\- Я вернусь и затолкаю эти слова тебе в рот. А потом заставлю вымыть его с мылом, - прошипел он.  
Это был привычный Артур, знакомый и привычный, без пугающего тяжелого взгляда, который Мерлин не мог прочитать. Это успокаивало, тревога улегалась.  
\- Прости, - прошептал он. – Я… беспокоюсь за тебя. Честное слово.  
Артур коротко рассмеялся, отпустил его и пожал плечами.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Это не твои проблемы, Мерлин.  
Стало почему-то обидно. Серьезные игры для больших мальчиков, вот чем было все это рыцарство с точки зрения Мерлина. Но взаправду рисковать жизнью... Это казалось ему бессмысленной жестокостью. Не хотелось, чтобы Артур глупо погиб, добираясь до зачарованного замка Короля-Рыбака. Чтобы они больше никогда не могли ругаться. Чтобы те нити, которые связывали их, больше никогда не могли натянуться.

Дело близилось к полуночи, в зале таверны почти никого не осталось. Мерлин давно предложил Гвен идти спать, но девушка упорно оставалась рядом, беспокойно расставляя посуду по шкафам. Она переживала, Мерлин видел это. Ей было тяжело оставаться одной. Каждый переживал по-своему: Ланселот попросил разрешения покинуть на три дня университет и отправился в Озерную Обитель, при которой вырос. Моргана заперлась в своей комнате и никого не пускала.  
Гвен напоминала Мерлину домашнюю кошку. Она была нежная и ласковая, но если обижали ее или кого-то, кто был ей дорог, начинала сердито шипеть.  
\- Иди, я тоже скоро пойду. Сэм сказал, закрывать, когда уйдут последние гости, - в очередной раз попытался отправить спать подругу Мерлин. Гвен вздохнула и поставила последний стакан на полку.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Да. Иди спать.  
Девушка кивнула и отложила полотенце. Мерлин вздрогнул, когда она неловко обняла его и ткнулась губами в щеку, а потом шмыгнула к двери, за которой была лестница в жилые комнаты.  
Через полчаса последние посетители попрощались и ушли. Когда Мерлин вышел из-за стойки, чтобы запереть за ними дверь, в зал вошел Артур. Он был без своего привычного красного плаща, в темной куртке, которую обычно надевал, когда ездил на охоту. В полумраке было не разобрать, но его взгляд показался Мерлину колючим. Он невольно поежился.  
\- Мы уже закрыты, - буркнул Мерлин.  
\- Я пришел поговорить с тобой, - невозмутимо ответил Артур. – Так что так даже лучше. Можешь сдать мне одну из комнат наверху, чтобы было не так жалко потраченного на меня времени. К тому же, в твоем чулане тесно.  
\- О чем? И у меня нормальная комната!  
\- Запри уже дверь, наконец.  
Артур отодвинул один из стульев и сел. Мерлин недовольно нахохлился. Поворачивая ключ в замке, он думал, что отчего-то ему кажется, будто он делает это только из-за того, что ему сказал так Артур, а вовсе не потому, что он должен делать это. Как будто командует тут Артур, а Мерлин – его мальчик на побегушках.  
Дом, в котором Сэм держал свою таверну, был трехэтажным. Трактир занимал первый, а на оставшихся двух он сдавал комнаты. Сам Сэм с Гвен жили в пристройке, на чердаке которой сейчас снимал комнату Мерлин.  
В сезон, например, когда в университете были турниры или состязания магов, в город стекалось множество народу, и на деньги, которые можно было выручить за этот период, Сэм безбедно существовал в неприбыльное время.  
Сейчас все комнаты были свободны. Они поднялись на второй этаж, где Мерлин отворил первую же дверь. Внутри стояла кровать, небольшой шкаф и стул; в воздухе пахло лавандой. Гвен хранила постельное белье в большом сундуке, перекладывая его мешочками с высушенными травами и цветами.  
Артур сел на кровать, и Мерлин, немного подумав, присел рядом.  
\- Я даже не знаю, что хочу сказать. Я не умею говорить таких вещей, - помолчав, начал Артур.  
\- Что? – Мерлину казалось, что он понимает, но важным было именно услышать.  
Была теплая летняя ночь, до полнолуния оставалось несколько дней. Луна была яркой, белой, как шарик творога, а звезды вокруг были крупными, казалось, если открыть створки, можно дотянуться до них рукой. Шарик творога и капли молока на темно-синей скатерти. Живот заурчал, и Мерлин вспомнил, что последний раз ел еще утром. Появившееся было напряжение ушло. Это самое напряжение было тем, что постоянно сопровождало их отношения.  
\- Небеса, - закатил глаза Артур. – Ты невозможен.  
\- Знаю, умею испортить любой момент, - кивнул Мерлин.  
\- Думаю, это виновата Моргана, - продолжил Артур. – Потому что не знаю, это все странно и попахивает хитрым планом.  
\- Мы с ней поспорили, - признался Мерлин. – Что ты уедешь, и я буду по тебе скучать.  
\- А ты собирался не скучать? – смех Артура не был обидным. – Ты умрешь с тоски без меня.  
\- Нет!  
\- В общем, если я умру, - голос Артура внезапно стал серьезен, - я не хотел бы, чтобы ты скучал. Но я выживу, вернусь и надеру тебе уши за то, что ты не хотел по мне скучать, - он рассмеялся. Его ладонь, обжигающе горячая, легла Мерлину на шею, притягивая к себе.  
\- С какой стати? – успел шепнуть Мерлин, прежде чем их губы встретились.  
Они целовались неспешно, Мерлин подумал, что слово «задумчиво» подошло бы идеально. Происходящее казалось ему абсурдом, но было отчего-то абсолютно уместным. Правильным. Как будто внезапно он смог завершить заклинание, над которым бился очень долго. Артур был текстом этого заклинания, а поцелуй – последним словом в нем.  
\- Ну, я уходящий в последний путь герой, - ухмыльнулся Артур, когда они оторвались друг от друга.  
\- Но я не прекрасная дама, которую ты оставляешь страдать, - сердито прошептал в ответ Мерлин.  
\- Я тебя оставляю. И для меня ты достаточно прекрасен. Пункт про даму можно счесть оскорбительным по отношению к нашим северным соседям. Их воительницы заткнут за пояс самых суровых мастеров боя, а дома их обычно ждут трепетные и влюбленные по уши юноши.  
Мерлин понял, что серьезный разговор уже был. Он начался и закончился безмолвно, когда он запирал дверь. Или когда вел в эту комнату Артура. А может, когда Мерлин смотрел в окно и думал про луну и звезды. Но сейчас все уже было решено. И даже если во всем виновата Моргана, а она явно приложила ко всему руку, Мерлин не был против.  
Они раздевали друг друга неспешно, и вид открывающегося голого тела вовсе не был для Мерлина откровением; он уже много раз видел Артура без одежды, не зря они жили в одной комнате несколько лет.  
Артур откинул покрывало и скользнул в постель. Они лежали рядом в темноте, слушая дыхание друг друга. А потом Мерлин заснул.

Мерлин проснулся от того, что ему в глаза било солнце. Он прищурился, чувствуя, как шевелится тело рядом. Как горячие руки обнимают его, притягивая ближе.  
\- Я вернусь. Достану проклятый трезубец и вернусь, - пробормотал Артур куда-то ему в плечо. У него был хриплый голос со сна, и это было так… по-домашнему.  
\- Вернешься, - согласился Мерлин.  
\- А потом я поеду в Камелот. И когда в следующем году окончишь университет, то приедешь ко мне и будешь моим придворным магом, - продолжил Артур. – Только посмей не закончить с отличием.  
\- А как же мои научные труды? Изыскания? – смех копился где-то внутри, как пузырики в игристом вине, готовые выплеснуться, едва откупорят бутылку.  
\- Будешь заниматься ими в Камелоте, - пробубнил Артур. Его рука скользнула по животу Мерлина, легла на пах.  
Дыхание сбилось на мгновение, а потом Мерлин начал дышать так ровно и спокойно, что Артур тихо засмеялся. Разморенное сном тело по-своему воспринимало происходящее, как мягкую ласку или массаж. Это было сложно назвать той физической стороной любви, которую Мерлин всегда считал неинтересной и ненужной, потому что слишком часто видел, как на ней зацикливались. Тот же Гавейн был потрясающим другом, но Мерлин видел девушек, чьи сердца он разбил, потому что для него все было непрекращающимся получением удовольствия, простой механикой тела, а для них – явно чем-то большим.  
То, что делал Артур, было скорее просто формой познания друг друга. Духовной близостью, воплощенной через прикосновения. Руки Артура не задерживались долго ни на одном месте, Мерлин тонул в ощущениях и густой нежности, которая окутывала его.  
\- Если ты не вернешься, - прошептал Мерлин, - я отправлюсь за тобой в этот замок на болотах, осушу их все, разнесу замок по камешку, но найду тебя и набью тебе морду.  
\- Договорились, - Артур рассмеялся, его смех смешался со смехом Мерлина, заполнил вязкую тишину в комнате, пропитанную запахом трав. И лаванды.


End file.
